тнє ωуям вяιdε
by Guntz
Summary: Young girls should know never to follow handsome strangers that hide themselves, for the deeper they follow, the more likely the man will become a Beast. Smaug/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I see a lot of stories about Smaug/Bilbo because of both actor's previous work together on the fabulous BBC Sherlock television series. And as excited as I am about wanting to see Cumberbatch go all dragon and hellfire on us eager fans, I actually like to turn this story into something no one has ever tried, and I'd also like to be the first to do so! You can see from the summary alone what this is all about, so tell me what you think when this is all over, yeah? Thank you!

* * *

**тнє ωуям вяιdε**

.

.

.

_beasts be not twisted creatures,_

_ for they hide within the flesh of men,_

_be wary young virgins who are privy of the world,  
_

_do not tread in the dark where men becomes beasts_

.

.

.

**cнαρтєя 1**

* * *

**TA, 2936**

**Esgaroth**

Laketown, as it had always been, was on high alert.

_'Probably because Bard once again stole something priceless from the Master.'_

"Ingrid! Don't dawdle now, hurry along!"

The city that was built in the middle of a large lake was bustling with activity, mostly because the guards were swarming through the city in search of the thief: Bard the Bowman. However, it did not stop people from their work, they were actually used to that sort of excitement that happened practically every day.

"Lady Hilda, wait for me!"

I followed after the older woman, carrying different sort of fabrics that would interest the potential buyer. There was only one customer that could afford the best of the best fabrics Lady Hilda had to offer, and that was the very man the infamous bowman had taken a liking to stealing from.

Speaking of which...

The older woman squawked when Bard ran through the thick of the crowds with guards after him. I nearly fell back on my rear when the older man grabbed a fabric from the pile in my arms, offering a quick smile at my astonished face that morphed into a dreamy smile. Soon as Bard had come, he disappeared in the next corner with the fabric.

Like any unmarried (and occasionally married) woman, we swooned at the sight of the handsome thief who stole from the greedy Master to provide for those less fortunate. It was unfair how the Master treated everyone, getting fatter by the years from feeding himself a feast when he could have used his fortune and power to help others. Instead, he simply helped himself.

His heart of gold just made our own hearts beat faster in his presence. It was any girl's dream to tame the man and become something more to him...

"That thief!" came Lady Hilda's cry from ahead. "He stole my best linen sheet!"

My daydreaming came to a halt from her shrill voice and I had to work quick in placating her before she took it out on me once again when something went wrong. Being an apprentice to a woman who makes custom clothier was not easy, especially when she thinks so highly of herself when the Master likes to order and purchase her work. I personally wouldn't like to work for the Master, but he would pay good money for extravagant clothes, so I learned to keep my tongue.

Besides, Bard always took vengeance for everyone by taking off with the Master's jewels.

"Ingrid!"

"Coming, Lady Hilda!"

We hurried along on our way to her shop, having just come from another shop of a passing merchant that sold fabrics that caught Lady Hilda's eye. The older woman somehow knew what sort of cloths would interest the Master, and it was something I didn't intend on finding out.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Deep inside a mountain that stood alone in the East, an endless ocean of glittering gold moved as if it were alive... or something was swimming beneath the bed of treasure...

Erebor was silent, and as all had pointed out, lonely. All knew of what lay hidden within the bowels of the mountain fortress, what had destroyed Dale and driven out the hardy Dwarrows, what slept in the dark surrounded by fortune for many years to come.

Smaug

Smaug could have slept on without disturbance, he didn't care for anything but the gold and he would continue to do so until the end of his days or when some fool was lucky enough to kill him. Not that, that would ever happen to him.

But, there were some things that Smaug never liked having, and that was having all the time in the world. A new Age was like a new day to him, just a blink of the eye and it was all gone. Smaug knew since claiming Erebor that some long years had passed, but to him it was just a flash really.

Hibernation was at fault. Next time he would awaken, the colossal red dragon mused, would be when the day the world was renewed.

Now wouldn't that be an interesting day indeed?

His brothers warned him about his impatience, but he never really did like listening to others. Just did as he pleased and got away with it, too.

However...

Wouldn't it be nice, Smaug pondered on, if there was something to do rather than simply lie inside a lonely mountain for all eternity?

Gold flew from the dragon's snort and a head barely peeked out of the gold, letting a leather-skinned face open a golden eye for the first in over a century.

_'Well, lets have a look outside, then.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry I took a while and sorry that this chapter is short, I was kinda out of idea how to start the next chapter but I had to make do with what I had. Thanks to the second trailer of the Hobbit (Desolation of Smaug), I got a few more insights of what could be in the future. I'm so excited for the movie! Besides that, I almost would like to make another announcement regarding to the rating of this story.

This will have a TW (Trigger Warning) for dark themes coming up ahead in the future chapters. The first few chapters will start innocent but they will change into something that I know most will be uncomfortable reading. I read some fics (I probably need someone to advise me how to take this) about certain themes that are no laughing matter. Hopefully, I can actually take those themes and turn it into something close to consensual. And that is my warning. I will continue to do so, so I won't get messages people upset the out-of-nowhere events that take place. Thank you and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**тнє ωуям вяιdε**

.

.

.

_beasts be not twisted creatures,_

_ for they hide within the flesh of men,_

_be wary young virgins who are privy of the world,  
_

_do not tread in the dark where men becomes beasts_

.

.

.

**cнαρтєя 2  
**

* * *

"This is quite nice, yes."

"Thank you, my lord. It was imported from within the white city of Gondor!"

I watched with unrestrained boredom as Lady Hilda and the Master drawled on and on about the different sort of fabrics that caught interest to the older man. It was disgusting how the Master believed himself to be some handsome man with flowing golden locks, the proof being he had a painting of himself hanging on his fireplace mantle. Something that was no doubt commission two decades ago... or more longer.

Alfrid, the Master's servant, looked like he was about to fall asleep on his feet. Though he wasn't that well thought of, considering the fact that he snooped around where his nose didn't belong and tattled back to the Master about something or otherwise, he too found this whole business as boring.

"Ingrid," I snapped to attention from the older woman's beckoning. "Give me the red satin sheet, would you?"

"Yes, Lady Hilda." I politely did as I was told, fishing through the folded fabrics for the silky sheet.

"It was dreadful this morning," the Master said as he waved for another servant to fill his goblet full of sweet wine. "That blasted thief made away with my new set of jewelry! Again!"

Since my back was turned to everyone, I couldn't help but crack a smile at the news. My heart soaring for Bard's cunning bravery against the snooty pig that disguised himself behind rich robes.

"Yes, that blasted brute made away with one of my lovely sheets as well! I would have given it to you, but, well..."

"The guards are getting soft on their feet! Useless!"

Hearing quite enough of the bitter name-calling of the people's local hero, I quickly produced the silky sheet my mistress asked for and brought it up for show. Their discussion was thankfully put to an end and would move on to the boring aspects about how the sheet would match some garb the Master already had somewhere in his wardrobe.

I continued to show the hand-picked garments and Aflrid went on sleeping away against a nearby wall, I won't admit but I was a bit jealous of him getting away with it when I know my mistress would have whipped me for my distasteful actions.

Finally, after what seemed nearly a whole day when it's only been an hour and a half, we parted ways with the Master with new coins settled in Lady Hilda's hidden purse. Most of the cloth were sold off but there was only few left when the Master showed no interest in them.

"Alright then," Lady Hilda said as we made way for our shop that also served as our housing. "It's time we continue on with your embroidery, yes?"

"Yes, Lady Hilda," I replied calmly but inside I was excited to continue with my lesson. I loved my mistress' embroidery, it was as if looking at a painter's artwork. All shapes and sizes, they took a lot of work but they were worth it when it gave people pause to look at them.

The streets were quite calmer now, the guards were back to their stations and looking mildly winded. A sure sign that Bard once again slipped through their fingers and had successfully made off with the master's jewelry to share to those in need. I quickly snapped out of my dreaming, wouldn't want to upset my mistress because I was caught in a world of my own that involved a grim-faced man—

I halted just in time when a body suddenly moved in front of me. Surprised and startled, I stumbled backwards but caught myself. I looked up just in time to see a tall figure brisk right by me without a word, and I could not stop myself gawking at their retreating back. How dare that person just brush by without warning or even offer an apology?

"Excuse me!" I snapped at that person before I could stop myself.

Surprisingly, the man stopped. And he looked over his shoulders.

_'Oh, my...' _I couldn't help but think as I stared at him.

He was... beautiful. If his ears were pointed I would have thought him an elf that came from within the depths of Mirkwood, but he was Man. His skin pale, almost near the shade of snow and it contrasted against his dark wild hair. And his eyes, oh dear, I couldn't tell if they were a bright shade of green or blue... and they looked like ice! His clothes were foreign, my inner-clothier noted, with the intimidating black leather coat with red fur and dark red armor tucked in, he was most likely some lord!

I snapped my mouth shut, suddenly nervous with the eyes glaring down at me. I didn't know if I should say something or try to run away, but I stood there and stared at him.

"Well?" I shivered, my goodness, his voice was deep and... and so firm.

What was I to do? "Uh, um, excuse me...!"

I ran off with my tail tucked between my legs, hoping to never see that beautiful stranger with his mesmerizing voice. When I had caught up to Lady Hilda, the mistress snapping at her when she saw I had lagged behind, I finally noticed my heart racing as if a rabbit was trapped inside the cage of my bones.

My heart had leaped for Bard... but it raced for that dark, cold man.


End file.
